Shanxi Type 17
Shanxi Type 17, also known as the Chinese Pistol or the Red Gun by American soldiers, was a pre-War firearm produced and made in China in service of the People's Liberation Army. It was made for the nationalists during the Chinese Civil War but rose to prominance as a means of replacing the Soviet Makarov PM and eventually rose to become one of China's most prominent weapons in its military having been used as the de-facto weapon by many Chinese officers. Design Specifications The Shanxi Type 17 was originally designed in 1929 by the Taiyuan Arsenal for the Army of Yan Xishan and was first used during the Chinese Civil War and was used by the Republic of China. It holds a strong resemblance to the German Mauser C96 pistol and shares its other traits such as as similar weight and barrel length. Earlier (pre-2040) models were chambered in .45 ACP and had a ten-round internal magazine loaded with a single ten-round stripper clip similar to that of the Mauser C96. Post-2040 models were chambered for 10mm ammunition, in part to allow for the use of captured enemy ammunition stockpiles. The 10mm models had the fixed magazine and stripper clip system replaced with a more modern detachable magazine, though it still had a capacity of only 10 rounds, less than comparable Western weapons such as the Browning Hi-Power, M2023, and N99. Later models were sometimes equipped with a 20-round detachable magazine originally issued with the selective fire variant. Service History The Shanxi Type 17 was first produced and made in 1929 in service of Yan Xishan, a Chinese warlord and member of the government of the Republic of China. He and his forces used the Shanxi as one of their weapons against the communist forces during the Chinese Civil War. After the end of the war in 1949 with a communist victory, the nationalists fled to Taiwan and established a new government and nation there and the Shanxi became the de-facto pistol of the Taiwanese military while the PLA instead used the Makarov PM. Throught the 20th Century, the Shanxi was used by the Taiwanese forces until 1988 when the PLA abandoned the usage of the Makarov and instead used the Shanxi instead as the new official firearm of the PLA following the end of the Sino-Soviet War and the crushing Chinese defeat as a result. From 1988 and into the 21st century, the Shanxi was modified and mass-produced to the point where tens of millions were available and were sold across the entire world by both China and the Soviet Union. Variants *'Type 17-66 (.45 ACP):' 1966 Taiwanese modernization, .45 ACP 10-round stripper clip feed replaced with 10-round detachable magazine, some featured a threaded barrel for attaching a suppressor. *'Type 80 (7.62 Tokarev, .45 ACP)': Pistol-carbine variant with 20-round detachable magazine for use vehicle crews. *'Type 17-88 (.45 ACP):' PLA 1988 modernization, very similar to Taiwanese Type 17-66 *'Type 17-40 (10mm):' Modernization used by the People's Liberation Army from 2040 onwards, rechambered for 10mm ammunition, 10 round detachable magazine with provision for a suppressor *'Type 17-64 (10mm):' PLA 2064 variant, selective fire variant with 20-round magazine, holster-stock and provision for a suppressor, often issued to special forces. 20-round magazine backwards compatible with older 10mm models. *'Type 17-70 (10mm):' 2070 modification of Type-17-64 with integral suppressor, eliminating the need for the increased length of an attached suppressor. Mostly issued to Hei Gui special forces. *'ZRIN-418 "Zhu Rong":' Prototype variant utilizing an acumist coating to superheat the round as it travels down the barrel, essentially converting a conventional 10mm round into an incendiary bullet. Intended for use by 5th columnists in US as a concealable, sabotage weapon for use against fuel supplies, aircraft, and unarmored vehicles with secondary anti-personnel role. Few examples created in China, at least one produced in US by Chinese intelligence front L.O.B Enterprises. One example rumored to have been found by the mysterious figure known as the Lone Wanderer Category:Weapons